


LOVE

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own mortal kombat or the song i wanna be your man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> best songs to listen to while reading this is I wanna be your man by zapp and rogers and then Let me love you down by ready for the world. this is just my second fic.

Raiden and Johnny Cage are in the training room on a Monday. They were arguing about Johnny's technique being sloppy. Raiden said he was off or diffrent today from other days. Johnny said he was just distracted because he had alot on his mind. Raiden tried to ask what was wrong but Johnny said he was fine and walked away after calling him an ass. So Raiden just teleported in front of him grabbed him and teleported to the other side of the room. Johnny got mad and managed to switch himself in front of Raiden and shoved him up against the wall. Johnny looked Raiden in the eye and said was distracted because he was in love with someone who was to much of an asshole to notice while looking at Raiden's lips as Raiden bit his lip. Raiden asked if it was Sonya Blade,but Johnny just growled and walked away while saying no it's not Sonya even though we have a kid named Cassandra Cage and left the room completely. Raiden let him leave this time because he was now confused,when did he have a child with Sonya. Anyways I wonder who he is in love with because whoever it is better hurry up and see that he loves them. Though I wish it was me Johnny was in love with but it can't be me because he thinks I am annoying. Raiden then started cleaning up not knowing that Johnny heard everything he said. After Johnny left the room to cool off he started asking himself why Raiden thought he was in love with Sonya still. How come Raiden can't see that he loves him and wants to hold him. I wonder if i started singing I wanna be your man by Zapp and Rogers to him what would he say. I wanna see what he looks like without the hat,cap, and clothes on because he has a nice body and I heard that he has nice long hair. After I calmed down I went into the back training room to talked to him when I heard him talking to himself saying that he wished i loved him. So i left the room again to go and get my laptop and when i came back he was still there thankfully. I placed my laptop down and called his name and when he looked up he kinda looked shocked when i told him to come here and sit down in front of me. Then i pressed play and started singing I wanna be your man. When I finshed singing Raiden sprung up from the ground while the song Let me love you down started playing and he jumped in my arms wrapped his leg saround me and kissed me untill we needed to take a breath. Raiden got down and smiled at me because I had a tear in my eye and kissed my cheek. I then decided to ask him to take off his hat and cap. Raiden smiled and nodded and told me to close my eyes.When he told me I could open my eyes i was shocked at how long and feminine his hair was untill Raiden tried to put his cap back on then i stopped him and he put his head down to were his face was covered. I lifted his chin with my fingers and kissed him while tangling my other hand in his hair and then moved my hand that was on his face to his waist and I smiled into the kiss when he put his arms around my neck. When i pulled back from the kiss and told him that i loved him he had tears in his eyes and asked me did i think he was annoying i said no kissed him again then when i pulled back from this kiss he said he loved me too. Raiden then leaned in and kissed me I pressed my tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth and let my tongue in his mouth and down his throat and and i squeezed his waist took a breath and said i love you now come with me to bed.


	2. meeting cassie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to goddessblade for the idea. Cassie is 5 years old.

The next morning Johnny woke up first to Raiden's hair in his face and Raiden's head on his chest while his long legs were tangled up with Johnny's. Johnny started thinking about last night. Even though we didn't have sex it was a great night. I learned so much about Raiden last night,things like how he likes to be touched,how he likes to be kissed and why he and Shao Khan don't like each other because their brothers with Raiden being the youngest. I learned that Shinnock is his father and that because he was more sensitive than his brother he was made to be like the maid as he had to clean up after them and cook for them. I also learned that if you run your fingers through his long white hair that he will fall asleep. He also told me that he woludn't mind being the bottom if it makes me uncomfortable to be the bottom even though he has never been with a man before.

After awhile goes by i cut my tv on and run my fingers through Raiden's hair so he doesn't wake up because for about a month Raiden has looked like the walking dead unless he is fighting. As i am flipping through the channels i noticed that a Scooby Doo marathon was on so i watched that until twelve o'clock when Raiden finally starts to wake up. Raiden rolled over and stretched like a cat and then rolled back on top of me. I had started laughing at how cat like he was when kissed me on the lips and got up to go to the bathroom while i watched him walk away i noticed how feminine he walks and how nice and round his ass is. I then got up to go the guest bathroom to use it and brush my teeth. I can't wait until he meets Cassie today when i pick her up from soccer. Cassandra aka Cassie will be spending the weekend with me she is gonna be so excited to see Raiden.

When i came back in to my room Raiden was already back in the room lying on the bed spread eagle with a seductive smile on his face. I was instantly hard when i saw him he then told me to come here. I ran over there so fast and had him in my lap that he blinked and then he leaned down to kiss me while thought about how light he is. While i kissed him i ran my fingers all the way down his back to his ass and he moaned and opened his mouth so i could thrust my tongue in his mouth and thus began the battle for dominice over the kiss. I won the battle when i ran my fingers through his hair and he groaned. When he pulled back to breath i moved to his neck and left a mark. I started grinding myself against his ass and he moaned my name, i then kissed him and said let me love you down.

Thats when my phone went off and growled and accidently bit Raiden's lip and he whined so i kissed him. I then picked up the phone and it was Sonya calling me because Cassie had twisted her ankle and in the hospital. When Raiden asked me what was wrong i told him that Cassie was in the hospital and that i had to go see her. Raiden said he wanted to go so we got dressed in our day clothes and got in my car to drive to the hospital. The hospital was not that far from my house so we made it there in no time. Raiden said he would sit the car until i texted him that he could come see Cassandra. I walked in and saw Sonya waiting for me and then we walked back to Cassie's hospital room.

When we walked in the doctor left after saying she could go home after about three hours. I told Cassie that i had a surprise for her and she asked what it was and i said it was who not what. So i pulled out my phone and texted Raiden. Raiden came in with a burst of lighting behind Sonya which scared the shit out of Sonya but had me and Cassie laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes. Raiden said hello to Sonya and walked up to Cassie and said hello Cassandra Cage my name is Raiden. She was so excited she would have fell off of the bed trying to get closer to Radien if he hadn't caught her. He said becarefull and ruffled her hair as me and Sonya was shocked at good he was Cassie.

As Cassie and Raiden talked about anything that came to mind i lightly tapped Raiden on the shoulder and told him that me and Sonya were stepping outside to talk. Raiden stayed with Cassie. I asked Sonya how long will Cassie be staying and she said just for this weekend. So i then asked her what she needed to talk about and she asked how did i get Raiden to come and meet Cassie. I told her that i asked him if he would come because i wasn't sure i wanted her to know i was with Raiden now. After the three hour wait was over we got Cassie's crutches and we went to a McDonald's drive thru got food and went back to my house and Sonya went to her house to get ready for her date. After we ate Raiden gave Cassie her painkillers and put her in her room when she fell alseep and then me and Raiden called it anight as well.


	3. Play Time

The next morning in the guest room Raiden was woken up by Cassie who was bored and hungry saying that her dad was grouchy when woken up and that he can't cook. Raiden said okay and waited til she left then got up to take a shower wash his hair and then brush his teeth and put on a silk pajama set. Once he got into the kitchen Cassie showed him where everything was he told her to get some sodas when she came back she washed her hands and helped Raiden make breakfast nachos and cheesecake pops. When they finished they sat down and ate Cassie asked can she do Raiden's hair and Raiden said sure,she also asked if he could do her hair.They finished eating and Cassie dragged Raiden to her room cut her radio on and got her hair supply box she then sat down and told him that she wanted a french braid with flowers in it. Raiden started by spaying her hair once it wet enough he combed her hair out and got all the tangles out he started to braid and as he went he put pink,purple,and blue flowers in her hair until he finished. When he finished he asked if she liked her hair she said yes and then they switched places  
and as she started on his long white hair she noticed that he was starting to fall asleep so she braided his hair like he did her's with the flowers as well. 

 

As this was going on Johnny started waking up in his room thinking that the bed feels strange without Raiden in it,he was also thinking about why Cassie has to go home so early because Sonya called last night saying that Cassie needs to come home today and said to meet her and Jax at the park. I wonder what Raiden is doing.Johnny got up and went to see if Raiden was here and when he didn't find him he got nervous and started looking for him everywhere.Back in Cassie's room Raiden was asleep when Cassie finished she went to get him a blanket and covered him up then she turned down the radio.That was when Johnny walked in and it made Cassie jump and glare at him Johnny started laughing and she told him to be quiet before he woke up Raiden. That is when I noticed her and Raiden's hair and said that it was a cute hair style. I told her to get dressed and i picked up Raiden bridal style then walked into the living room layed him down on the couch leaned down kissed him on the lips then stepped back so i could watch him wake up. Good morning beautiful i said to him and he smiled at me i then told him it was time to get dressed.When he got up i saw his ass and smacked it then walked to my room to get dressed.

When i came back out of my room i saw Cassie and Raiden on the couch tickling each other so i cleared my throat to get their attention and when they looked at me they the most creepy grin on their face when i told them it was time to go.So i turned to leave but Raiden was in front of me so i started walking backwards when i tripped they both started tickling me until i said uncle. Raiden helped me off of the floor and we left.We went through the McDonald's drive thru and then went to the park where we ate,played, and waited on Sonya and Jax. When they pulled up an hour later Jacqui was out of the car faster than i could blink.Sonya and Jax walked up to me and asked me who was with me i said that it was Raiden with me and that Cassie had did his hair.

Two hours later Raiden had two half asleep little girls in his arms standing in front of us. The girls were saying that they were ready to go home so Raiden put them in the back seat of Sonya's car.When they left i chased Raiden until i caught him and when i had him he said he was ready to go home now and kissed me on the lips. So we drove back home and when we went inside i picked him up and we kissed until we needed to breathe.We then went to take a shower and we washed each others body's. Raiden started undoing his hair and i started getting hard so when he bent over to put the flowers on the side of the tub my hard cock rubbed against his ass. So when he felt it he stood up and turned around smiled at me then he said it "looks like you have a problem that i need to take care of".

Raiden then dropped to his knees leaned in opened his mouth and sucked on me like my cock was a lollipop. He pulled back just a little bit and started to lick the tip of my penis while my fingers tangled in his hair then he hollowed his cheeks and deep throated me.When i felt myself getting ready to come i leaned over him cut the shower off and pulled away picked him up he wrapped his legs around me i asked him if he really wanted this and he nodded his head yes while kissing me. I stepped out of the shower walked into my bedroom laid him on the bed but he pulled me down with him so i kissed him and stuck my tounge down his throat until i needed to breathe. I got up to go get the lube form they bathroom and when i came back out Raiden was sprawled across the bed i then laid on top of him and kissed him while i put lube on my fingers. Once i finished putting lube on my fingers i inserted one finger inside of him then he relaxed i put two more inside of him stretched him until he told me to fuck him already. When i took my fingers out he whined so i kissed him while i put lube on my cock.

Once i was finished i lifted his legs and put them around my waist and slowly pushed in until he tensed i kissed him and told him to relax. I pushed all the way inside and he told me not move yet so i waited and noticed how tight he was when he nodded.So i moved slowly in and out until i found his prostate.He told me to fuck him faster and harder so i sped up. Raiden then said that he loves how big my cock is and how it feels inside of his ass. I fucked him until he came screaming my name but i wasn't done yet so i flipped us over to where he was in my lap. When he recovered he strated to roll his hip to match my thrust as i grabbed his ass and slammed into him when he started to say my name in a heated tone that should be illegal with how i almost came then and there but then Raiden started bouncing on my cock as repeatedly fucked him as hard and as fast as i could when it started lighting and thunder rolled out side while his eyes started glowing after three more brutally hard thrust we came in stero saying i love you. When i pulled out of him he rolled to where he could lay his head on my chest and when told him goodnight there was no response because he was already asleep.I kissed Raiden and went to sleep myself.


	4. dinner time

12:00 in the afternoon,Raiden was woken up by Johnny squeezing him to his chest,with tears streaming down his face saying come back please. That is when he noticed that Johnny was still asleep having a nightmare and while Raiden thought about how to wake him up he put his cold nose on Johnny's chest which made him twitch .That gave Raiden an idea,so he started kissing Johnny on his neck face and then finally his lips which made Johnny wake up.I woke up in a panic but when I noticed how tight i was holding Raiden I loosened my hold on him but was still holding him."Whats wrong Johnny" he said and I told him I was fine but I guess he didn't like that answer because he moved to were he was sitting in my lap(It was kinda hot if you asked me but I kept that to myself because he looks really worried)."Please do not lie to me Johnny"he said so I said alright baby i tell you whats wrong,do you remember when you got hurt and lost alot of blood last month and i had to carry you. Yes, why said Raiden,well after you stopped trying to get me to put you down and you put your arms around my neck you went limp I thought I lost you but you were only asleep listening to my heartbeat that is when i knew I was in love with you babe.

In my nightmare you actually die in my arms and it scares me so much because I love you so much.When Raiden leaned down to kiss me I moved my right hand to his waist and my left hand to his hair to kiss him harder.He moaned in my mouth and I felt my self getting hard so I started grinding up against him with my cock on his ass he then pulled back from the kiss to roll his hips in time with me.My phone started ringing with the Mortal Kombat theme song which made Raiden start laughing I growled at him and flipped us so that I was on top of him then I answered my phone after I saw that it was Sonya. Raiden gave me this sexy evil little smile and started moving underneath me which almost made me groan but I stiffled it and invited Sonya and her new friends over for dinner she then told me that Cassie was with Jax. After I got off the phone i got the lube out of the drawer,slicked myself up and then pushed into Raiden's tight ass.He moaned out my name while moving his legs to wrap around my waist.

I pulled out and slammed my cock back inside him in and out harder and faster while he whined and groaned saying that i felt so good inside of him.When he reached up to kiss me I flipped us over so that he was in my lap.He threw his head back and started rinding me like I was a horse up and down he went until he clenched his ass which made us both go over the edge into climax.After I regained my strength I picked him up and carried him to the Bathroom to shower and brush our teeth. I told him that we were having company tonight and that I can't cook.So Raiden said that he would cook and said that he needed some macaroni and cheese,bacon,pork chops, and two different flavored cake mixes .So we got dressed and then went to the store to pick up the items.

We saw Liu Kang and Kitana walking towards their car but when they saw Raiden they stopped to talk to him so I went into the store got the items payed for them and came back out.When I cam back though Raiden looked excited about something i figured it out when he put his hand on Kitana's stomach and said congragulation. Raiden had this look in his eyes that said he wants children.So I came up behind him and put my left arm around his waist after I told i had everything while looking at Kitana and Liu Kang's reaction which was funny.I invited them over for dinner tonight at my house saying to keep this a secret.Once i put the stuff in the car I told Raiden that I two more stops to make before we go home. The first stop was to go and get acholic beverages plus some sodas and flowers.

The second stop was to the Thunder Storm sex shop which was hella funny because Raiden's face turned bright red. When we walked in Raiden's face turned even redder when he saw how many toys were for sex.I bought some colored condoms,lube ,cock rings,a vibrator,cuffs,a coaller that Raiden picked out,some beads,clamps,lingerie,and some scented and ediblie body oils .After I payed for the items Raiden was still red in the face so I kissed him then started laughing at how cute he looked.We got in the car and drove back to my house were Raiden started dinner and i put the sex toys in my room then i watched him cook for a little bit until he finished with everything. We changed clothes and Raiden kept his hat off which meant that his hair was flowing freely. Raiden sat on the couch while i was setting up the table putting the flowers along with the wine in the middle of the table and when i looked back at the couch Raiden was lighting all of my Red Apple Wreath Yankee candles all over the house which made it smell good.

When 7:00 rolled around Sonya,Sareena,Skarlet,Liu Kang,and Kitana was at the door so I opened the door when Raiden walked into the kitchen.I led them to the dining room were we sat down and waited on Raiden. While we waited we found out that Sonya is with Skarlet and Sareena as Raiden was coming out the kitchen.I got up to help Raiden with setting the table and noticed that Liu was smiling at me saying go on but I said not yet. Skarlet and Sareena were looking at Raiden like older sisters do to their younger brothers checking to see if something was wrong.Once we started eating Raiden told us that Shao Khan was not his only older sibling and that Skarlet and Sareena were his sisters. Which i just totally called it in my mind.

Liu Kang and Kitana told everyone that they were having twin boys.I was about to get up to get some sodas Raiden grabbed my arm and told me that he would go get them.As he was getting up he leaned over me and kissed me on the lips I laughed into the kiss when Sonya and her girlfriends gasped. When he moved away to go and get the sodas I watched his ass for a little bit and then looked at Sonya then started laughing again at the look on her face. Raiden came back with the sodas and when we all finished eating we started playing board games and then we played twister. After awhile we kind of sat down and watched movies while I had Raiden in my lap.Once the movie was over everybody went home i locked up the house picked up Raiden and laid him down on the bed then snuggled up behind him kissed his cheek then we both went to sleep.


	5. Unexpected News and Cassie's Birthday

A month later,everyone knows about me and Raiden being together.My daughter Cassie will be turning six tomorrow,so me, Sonya,and Raiden will be throwing her a birthday party at my house.But lately Raiden hasn't been feeling well which came as a shock to me because I did not know that he could even get sick. Every morning he gets up to throw up and when ever he smells eggs,bread,and ham he will either gag actually throw up. If I didn't know any better I would say that he was pregnant. Raiden went to the doctor today so I was at the house by myself trying to think of what to Cassie for her birthday.I suddenly knew what to get her it was what she had wanted with the same passion of wanting a puppy.

She had been wanting this military outfit with steel boots,so I got on the phone and called my agent so that he could get the outfit for which I knew would take a day to get here.After I had gotten off the phone Raiden was just walking inside with a sad and an excited look on his face. I guess he didn't see me because he jumped when I called his name which was kinda cute. He looked startled and then asked me why I wasn't out shopping for party decorations.Then he looked pissed off which reminds me he has also been having mood swings so I started slowly walking towards him so that I could get out the door to get the decorations.I kissed him on the cheek then took off to get in the car because he is scary when he is pissed off. When I got in the car I decided to go to the Dollar Tree because they have really good items for only a dollar.

Once I got all the decorations I went to Walmart to get drinks,candy,fruit,ice cream,cookies,chips,hot dogs,buns,and macaroni & cheese.Then I went to GoddessBlade Comic and Video game store. I then went to pick up Jeff Dunham's Halloween Special stand up comedy. After that I drove back home brought everything inside by myself because Raiden was in our room taking a nap. So I got in the bed after pulling him under the cover and grabbing the remote to the TV and the remote to the X-Box One. As soon as I laid down in the bed I pulled my arm up and he rolled right into my arms still asleep while I played Mortal Kombat X,a video game about me and everybody that is tied to the fight for Earth realm. Instead of playing as my self I played as Raiden to see if he was any good because I just got it and he was very fun to play with.

I went to play the Classic tower on very hard while playing as Raiden and I didn't even make it past the first person who was Raiden in a mirror match. So I put it on medium and then won every round and match except the fight against Shinnok which took me a couple times because he kept putting Raiden's head in his stomach.After I beat him I went into the story I beat mine with no problem but when I got to Kotal Khan I had started to get pissed off because he moves so slow.I guess I had started moving around to much because Raiden woke up or tried to but I started running my fingers through his hair which made purr like a cat.Once I beat the story mode I got up to start dinner which was Hamburger Helper three cheese which is the only thing Raiden has been able to eat and keep down. When I turned around Raiden was standing right behind which scared me so bad I jumped about a foot into the air which had Raiden laughing so hard that he had to hold the counter to keep from falling. So walked up to him and pulled him into my arms then kissed him hard on the lips.I pulled back to take a breath but still held him my arms and he put his head in my shoulder.

We ate dinner at 9:00,I decided to drink wine with mine food but Raiden was drinking water with Peach Iced Tea Crystal Light flavor with his food. Which is also new that and the fact that he sleeps more often which means no sex. After we finished we laid down for bed.The next morning Raiden had to get something and wouldn't be back until the party started. So I got to start decorating the house in Transformers and Star Trek decor because she is a big fan of them both.I then started the mac & cheese and bacon.Everyone was starting to slowly come over and by the time the party was in full swing everyone but Raiden,Sonya,and Cassie was here.

I got the call telling me that Sonya was on the way with Cassie so I told everyone to hide and then went by the CD player which was by the light.When the door started to open I pressed play on the CD player which started playing Arrival to Earth by Steve Jablonsky while Cassie walked inside.The smile on her face had me crying laughing when she saw everyone and I gave her the first present which I told her to go open in her room.She squealed so loud you could hear it even though the door was closed and when she came out dressed in the outfit she was smiling so big.After awhile though she was looking for someone and when she didn't see who ever it was that she was looking for she had started crying while running towards me.She asked where was Raiden but before I could answer Raiden had answered her by picking her up and telling her that he had a surprise for her. Then they both disappeared from sight but came back through the door with two Yellow Lab puppies with a bow on it.Cassie had named the boy puppy Thunder and the girl puppy Lighting.

After the party was over everyone went home including Cassie who went home with her mother.Me and Raiden laid down in the bed,I was spooned behind him so the more he moved the harder I got which he felt. So he turned in my arms to were he was facing me and gave me a kiss that I took over by putting my tongue in his mouth.When he pulled back to breath he told that he had to tell me something. Johnny do you love me he said and I said of course what is this about. Johnny i'm pregnant you may not believe it neither did I but I am pregnant and I told him that this was great instead of panicking out loud because he looked close to tears but internally I was freaking out.He asked if I was sure and I said yes then asked him how far along was he which he told me that he was a month along.

The more I thought about this the happier I got about him being pregnant thats when he told me that we were having twins and I was so excited that I kissed him.I started taking off his clothes and then I took off mine then kissed him again while preparing him. After I finished with that I slicked myself up and entered him slowly.I pulled out then pushed back in a little faster while he clenched his ass and moaned my name.I leaned down and kissed him while I started moving faster inside of him. As I pulled back I grabbed his cock and started pumping him in time with my thrust which made him whine with pleasure.We made love all night until we were to tired to even move anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Raiden woke up the next afternoon to Sareena and Skarlet in his face trying to get him to wake up.What the hell,why are you in my face said Raiden. Well Raiden,your lover Johnny doesn't want you home alone while he is at work for some strange reason said Sareena. How long have you been here asked Raiden,well we've been here since 8:00 this morning.So come on little brother time to get up lets get you some food in your system.Alright I will get up when you leave the room.So I got up to take a shower and once I got out i was thinking about Johnny while putting on the blue and white silk pajamas that he had gotten me when my phone started ringing.

When I answered the phone Johnny was the one who had called me.I asked him why I needed a babysitter when I can take care of myself.He had started laughing then told me that he was coming home soon with food and that he loved me and then he hung up the phone without answering my question.As I walked into the kitchen i had started smelling eggs which made feel sick.My sisters had turned towards me as I was leaning over the trash can throwing up what I had eaten last night.After I finished I held my nose and asked then to get the eggs outside while walking towards the couch in the living room to lay down. Once I had laid down Skarlet walked into the living room asking me what the hell was going on with because I normally don't get sick from smells.I told her to wait until Johnny got here then I would tell them what was wrong with me.

Sareena came back in from outside then cut on Tyler Perry's I can do bad all by myself the play and we watched that until Johnny came in with Taco Bell,4 mountian dews,and a Starburst drink.Johnny placed the food down on the table then came over and kissed me on the forehead while my sisters got up and got their food which was the Doritos locos taco with Cinnabon delights. Johnny then went over to switch the movie to the Mortal Kombat movie from 1995 but didn't press play because Sonya called him which he put the phone on speaker phone. He asked Sonya to bring Cassie up to the phone because there was something I need to tell everyone.Cassie yelled out hi Raiden, which i said hello back and then I told everyone that I was pregnant with twins.The look on my sisters face was hilarious but not as funny as Cassie who squealed with excitement at being an older sister of twins.After she squealed she hung up the phone and that was when I decided to get up and get my Cheesey Gordita tacos and mountain dew.

I guess that when I got up it snapped my sisters out of their stupor and hey said to Johnny that if he left me to raise the twins by myself they would kill him.I sat down in Johnny's lap and then pressed play on the movie.When it finished my sisters left and Johnny had put on the other Mortal Kombat movie called Annihilation which I haven't seen yet.Once that movie was over I was not happy because you could actually tell that there was stuntmen in the movie in every fight scene.Johnny had picked me up bridal style and laid me in the bed while kissing me on the lips.We had started playing Mortal Kombat X until we got tired but I think Johnny wanted to stop playing because I kept kicking his ass and this was only my first time playing.He pulled me to him and kissed me on the lips while one of his hands were in my hair and the other was on my ass.I pulled back and we both went to sleep.


	7. 2 month annivsary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it has been so long but to make it up I will try to post everyday.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Raiden to come out of the bedroom so we could go to dinner at his favorite diner called NCC-1701 Enterprise. The place was sorta secluded in fact nobody looks twice at me. It actually looks like the enterprise from the original series flashing lights and everything. When Raiden came out of the room he was wearing a tight white and blue suit which made him look even nicer then usual. I walked up to him and said shall we go to which he laughed and then teleported out of sight. By the time I got outside he was already in the car. When we got there everyone said hello as we walked in and once we where seated they went get the usual as Raiden was telling me that he had a doctors appointment tomorrow which would be the three month ultra sound.  
I told him that I would like to come with him to this check up seeing as I was not there the first two months. The waitress' name was Chekov and he was already bringing us our food. Once we ate we had Red Velvet cake with some ice cream. After I paid we left the diner and went home to watch X-MEN the animated series from the 90's because Raiden had never seen it. When we got home Raiden walked into the bedroom while I put on X-Men TAS in the living room. Once it was on the play screen I sat down and waited on Raiden. He came out of the bedroom in a long robe and sat down on the couch beside me then stretched out with his head in my lap. We watched X-Men until the second season when Raiden got up and pulled me towards the bedroom. He told me to sit on the bed then he walked towards the closet where he pulled out a black bag. Raiden dimmed the lights in the room as a pole came down from the center of the room in front of the bed. He then walked up to the pole but as he was walking he had turned on the song Red Light Special by TLC and had started swaying his hips. I watched him as he grabbed the pole and twirled while sing the song. Slowly and in time with the song he stripped off his robe then he took off the rest of his clothes while coming towards me he slowly sat in my lap. While he was in my lap he reached in the bag and grabbed the handcuffs we bought then cuffed my hands to the bed post after taking off my shirt. Once he was finished another song came on which was called Ride by Ciara and he moved down to my pants where he snatched them and my underwear off. He looked me in the eye as he placed his mouth on my hard cock and swirled his tongue around it like a pro. I wanted to touch his hair but my hands were tied at the moment so I decided to fuck his mouth instead. He sucked me off until I was close to orgasm when he pulled his beautiful mouth off me and sat next to me on the bed while asking if he should leave me here or if he should ride my cock. I didn't answer him because whenever he asks questions like that both answers are the wrong answer. The more frustrated I became the bigger his smile grew. When I looked up at the ceiling he moved so fast that he was riding my cock before I could even be shocked at how fast he moved. I watched as he threw his head back and moaned as he rode my cock, bouncing up and down as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. He unlocked the cuffs and placed his hands on my shoulders. Once he did that I flipped us over and started fucking him as fast and as hard as I could while he writhed and wrapped his legs around my waist. I grabbed both of his hands with one hand placing them above his head while using my other hand to run my fingers through his long hair and then I kissed him hard on the lips getting him to open his mouth so that I could taste him. As I pulled back to take a breath he tilted his head to the left and moaned which made me decide to leave a mark on. I bit his neck then sucked on the spot that I had bitten which made both of us come with Raiden screaming my name. After I had gotten my heart rate down I slowly pulled out of him then got up to get a washcloth to clean us off with. I laid back down pulled him into my arms and pulled the covers over us then I turned on the TV and we watched the original Teen Titans until we fell asleep.


	8. Appointment

The next day, which was a Monday, I was already up and waiting for Johnny to get up so that we could go my appointment. I was thinking about Cassie when Johnny grabbed my waist with one arm and his other hand went to my slightly larger(but will not be getting bigger it looks more like a muffin top) stomach. Johnny told me that there was a stop we had to make before we went to my appointment.

An hour later we had Cassie and we where waiting in the lobby of the clinic, when my doctor came in saying it was time. I don't particularly like feeling the freezing cold gel on my skin because they decided to do it the first time without me knowing what was going on I accidentally electrocuted them. With Johnny's permission they picked up Cassie and placed her on my lap while Johnny stood beside me a the put the gel on my stomach. The screen lit up with the picture of the twins but something was different. There are three bodies on the screen. The doctor looked at the Ultrasound Machine and told me that I was having two boys and a girl or in other words congratulations your having triplets.

After the appointment and after we ate we dropped an excited Cassie back off at home because she has school tomorrow and as she didn't have school today because of some teacher planning day but now she has to go to bed early since she stayed up late last night. Why that effects her having to go home at three in the afternoon I don't know. Johnny dropped me off at the house to clean out the guest room for the nursery while he went to pick up items from Baby's Rooms the best place to buy items for nursery's. By the time Johnny returned I had ever thing cleaned and put in storage and was relaxing on the couch when he came in giving me a kiss square on the lips then telling me not to come in the nursery until he called me in there. By the time seven rolled around Johnny came out of the room sweating and tired looking, coming over to help me off the couch even though I can get up just fine, he had one arm around my waist as he walked towards the room but before we walked in he told me to close my eyes first. Once we were inside he told me to open my eyes, when I opened them I saw that he had completely painted the room blue, white, and pink without the colors clashing. There were three beds, two of which were painted white with blue and gold accents while the third one was white with pink and gold accents.

The babies would each get their on closets and there is a rocking chair in the corner of the room. When I looked at the area above the cribs there were gold birds and with the colors he made it look like the three birds were flying off into the sunset. On each closet there was a lighting bolt on each with the same color scheme outlined with gold the inside was either painted blue, white or pink. The pink lighting bolt had the name Rihanna Joanna Cage on it. The white lighting bolt had the name Caesar Ronny Cage on it. (Ronny stands for Raiden and Johnny.)

Johnny this is amazing but what are we gonna name our other boy and Johnny said we will think about that after I take a shower and after we both eat. At eight o'clock we sat on the couch with the pizza we ordered and watched WWE's Monday Night Raw when I came up with the other name. I told Johnny that we should name him James Randy Cage to which he agreed.

Sometime during Raw Raiden fell asleep so I cut off the tv went to our room to pull back the covers, After I did that I picked up Raiden and carried him to bed then placed the covers over him. I thought to myself man I can't wait to see his face when he finds out we have a mini van tomorrow then laid down and held Raiden in my arms and then went to sleep myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long.

Raiden has been more needy in ways of needing sex more often which means he is now five months pregnant but he hasn't gained any weight other than the initial 20 pounds(which is mind boggling). I'm so proud of him because he hasn't jumped me in front of our guest. Tonight everyone was over and we were watching MegaMind and eating Taco Bell. The movie is about a blue villain turn hero and its such a cute movie and has the perfect cast for it. Will Ferrell, Tina Fey, Jonah Hill, Brad Pitt, and David Cross.

After the movie was over we played Mortal Kombat 9 and I watched as Raiden whipped Sonya's ass in the tag team match. When there was a knock on the door. It was Raiden who answered the door which was odd since I didn't see him get which means he used his powers (we will be discussing that later because he is forbidden from using his powers unless in emergencies doctor's orders). At the door was Raiden's X-Men friends saying happy birthday to which Raiden tried to shush them but to late I was up and already over to the door. Raiden what do they mean happy birthday? Surprise its my birthday. After I invited his friends in I pulled Raiden into our bedroom and said What the hell that was because it looks like you are trying to make me look like a bad boyfriend.

Raiden said that he didn't tell me it was his birthday because he didn't want me to kn0ow how old he was. Raiden, baby age doesn't mean anything to me I love you because you are beautiful and a wonderful person not only that but also because you put up with me and show me love that I have never felt before not even with Sonya. Since I'm yelling at you don't use your powers again unless it is an emergency like the doctor asked if for them then do it for me please. After I calmed down and he said okay I kissed him then told him that I had a surprise for him tomorrow.


	10. CHRISTMAS SURPRISES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone

When I woke up the next morning at 6:00 which was Christmas morning, Raiden was blasting Rihanna's bitch better have my money and sing the lyrics while setting up for the Christmas party later. Speaking of which I can't wait to give him my gift tonight. I haven't left the house since Raiden became four months seeing as gods only carry for five months. Or so Fuijin, Raiden's twin, told me anyways.

Five hours later the party is in full swing and everyone having fun and exchanging gifts. After everyone has given their gifts out I walk over to Raiden and gave him the gift I've been wanting to give to him for awhile now and as he opens it our friends and family move over to the snack bar while I get down on one knee. Raiden I love you so much and I know we haven't been together that long but I want to marry not because we're having kids together but because you are the love of my life so will you marry me? Raiden said yes which made everyone say congratulations. I kiss his full lips and then moved away so that I don't get knocked over by Cassie jumping into Raiden's arms. She whispered something that made him laugh then leaned towards her ear and whispered something back.

After Raiden put her down he looked uncomfortable and then went to the restroom. There was a shout of pain then threat to my life from him so I ran into the bathroom and sure enough Raiden's water had broke. I picked him up bridal style and ran to the van while telling everyone to meet me at the hospital. On the way there I heard the most cuss words I have ever heard along with a few threats to my life and my jewels. Once at the hospital it reached a new level of scary as started speaking in multiple different languages even Solactarian along with other Outworld curses.

The nurses took him from me and told me to change into the scrubs and then wait for everyone to get here and that I wasn't allowed to sit yet. Everyone got here quick enough even Ashrah and Fuijin who got here first which is weird because no one texted them so it must have been the twin bond between them. When I got to the room Raiden was crying and cursing my name as his contractions.

His first reaction when he saw me again he said he loved me then he said that I will never touch him again. The nurses where in the process of drugging him to take away at least some of the pain. He grabbed my left hand as I placed my other hand in his hair to calm his nerves a little bit. I have never seen him cry this hard but his outburst of "I will fucking cut your fucking dick off if you ever put me in this situation again" was hilarious and luckily for me I didn't laugh out loud and I have all of this on camera.

Three hours later we had three healthy babies and they didn't come out crying either they came giggling which was funny and creepy at the same time. Raiden and the babies were all asleep when I came back into the rooms I decided to get some sleep but before I could Raiden woke slightly and apologized for his behavior to which I kissed him and said don't worry about babe you where in pain now get some sleep lord knows your gonna need it and with that I laid down next to him on the bed and so he could put his head on chest like normal and we went to sleep.


	11. 5 days later

Its been five days since Raiden had the triplets but the doctors don't want him to go because they have going through rehabilitation. He has been in an agitated state of mind since the first day and kept saying they where just trying to drain his blood but I think he only says that because he drugged. I have the kids with me seeing as Raiden has been indisposed for the past five days. The hospital called to tell me that Raiden has been acting unruly and told me to come and get him. So I called Sonya to ask her to babysit and let Cassie met her siblings so that I could go and Raiden up. She got here in less then five minutes which means she was already on her way over when I called.

When I got there they told me to sign him out and helped him get into the front seat then quickly walked back into the hospital. Before I drove off I checked his pulse and he shocked me literally. The doctors called again and told me that he was through with rehab it just he has been in a lot of pain and that I need to be careful. When I got back home Raiden was awake and calm well he calmed when he realized it was me. I cut off the engine and got out to help him but when I got there he was already in the house on the floor with babies. He looked fine so I told him that he needs to change clothes which he disappeared again still without saying a word.

As the day went on still without him saying anything I began to get worried but still didn't say anything about it until he jumped me after the babies where asleep. " I missed you so much Johnny why didn't you take me home the day you took the babies home" I'm sorry but they told me you needed rehab after I said that I knew I had said the wrong thing so I kissed him before he could say anything. While I was kissing him I picked him and carried him to bed then proceeded to fuck him until he was out for the night. Once he was asleep I cleaned up the house and stayed up with the babies for the rest of the night while learning my new script for my new movie.


	12. Cuddles

The babies where finally asleep and Raiden looks exhausted so I suggested that he should lie down but he gave me an evil ass look so I left him alone for another hour while he got dinner started and finished. Once he was finished I came up behind him and held him tight until he turned and kissed me so I deepened the kiss by pulling him closer. When we pulled back for air Raiden placed his head in the crook of my neck while I massaged his hair and back. I could tell he is happy with having kids but I haven't been here because of the new movie called Gods of The Realm and having to film it and that means he has been taking care of the babies for about four months by himself along helping out with Cassie and over seeing the Earthrealm he is completely stressed out.

When I first met Raiden and was around him in the beginning he seemed as if nothing could faze him but ever since we have been together I have learned the truth about the normally stoic god of thunder. He has feelings like everyone else if not more. We sat down to eat dinner and you could see the weary expression even through his happiness that I was home. I have called him every day since I have been gone and I watched as he became stressed to the point that his long white hair is now shoulder length and his hair stays in a pony tail because little baby Randy loves to pull hair while Ronny likes to chew on it. Joanna just stares at the exoticness of his hair I find funny because its exactly what I did when I had first seen his hair as well. Cassie loves having siblings which is a plus for Raiden because even though she is only six she loves to help.

After we ate I grabbed his hand and dragged him to our bedroom where he immediately laid down face first which had me snickering silently until he flipped over and told me to come here which I did quickly because another thing I noticed is that his patience for other adults has gotten shorter which causes for some interesting interactions between him and Sonya. For example yesterday Sonya was over here complaining about how annoying I was and after to comments Raiden snapped complete with lightening and the look on her face was so funny I about peed on myself laughing at her until he looked at me with his eyes still white. He was distracted quickly and effectively by Rihanna Joanna who had started crying but I was like I'm so happy to be back.

As soon as I was next to him on the bed he moved so that he was in my arms. Once he was in my arms I pulled his hair tie out and ran my fingers through his hair. Raiden damn near purred as I did this. I sat up on the bed and scooted back until my back was against the head board so Raiden came and partially sat in my lap with his knees on each side of my legs. I held onto his waist and kissed his lips which tasted of cherries. I could feel the tension in his shoulders and back as he strained from holding his weight so I did a maneuver that caused him to fall in my lap the maneuver was squeezing his ass and touching a particular point on his neck that always makes him melt.

I pushed him onto his back and laid on top of him while he wrapped his left leg around my waist and arched his back as I deepened the kiss. Before I could take this any further though he pushed me up said that he was to tired for sex. So I cut on Maleficent and I cuddled him until he fell asleep. When the movie was over their was a small cry from one of the babies but before Raiden could get up I kissed him on the forehead, told him that I had it. Once I was sure he was asleep I went I and took care of the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> i need an idea with the next chapter. help lol.So sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile but my computer is fix now but I won't get it back until Friday or Saturday though but as soon as I get it back I will post immediately thank you for patience from ItsJustice.


End file.
